Unforgettable
by Xichishie
Summary: Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersama Izaya dan keempat anaknya sudah cukup untuknya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia tidak pernah berharap ada sesuatu yang mengoyahkannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari orang-orang yang paling dikasihinya. ShizuoxFemale!Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

"Siap-siap pada hitungan ketiga!"

aku mengangguk padanya sambil tersenyum dan menarik ketiga anak-anakku lebih dekat, kemudian aku melihat anakku yang paling muda yang sedang tertidur dan bermimpi indah dalam gendonganku. Suamiku berdiri di sampingku dan memegang bahuku dengan lembut, melihatku mata kuning madunya memancarkan kasih sayang.

Shinra dengan hati-hati memasang kamera di _Tripod _miliknya. Tak lama, Ia memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya.

Satu… Dua… Tiga!

.

.

* * *

.

**unforgettable**

.

**Disclaimer** : Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo. **Pairing** : Shizuo x Female!Izaya.  
**Rating** : T. **Genre** : Family, Hurt/comfort. **Warning** : OOC diawal-awal, Typo.

I own nothing but story.

.

.

"_This Memories will kill me… but, still… I don't want to forget."_

_._

* * *

Suara burung berkicauan mulai menghiasi hari baru di pagi hari, Sinar matahari pagi tampak di sela-sela gorden berusaha memanggil manusia untuk bangun dan beraktivitas. Izaya terbangun sebelum jam alarm berbunyi, masih sedikit mengantuk dan menguap sekali. Izaya menoleh kepada suaminya masih tertidur nyenyak. Secara tak sadar Izaya tersenyum, melihat Shizu-_chan_ yang tidur sambil membuat kolam kecil di bantalnya.

Nama lengkapnya adalah Heiwajima Shizuo, namun Izaya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Shizu-_chan_. Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai Bartender di sebuah bar miliknya dengan pekerjaan sambilan dengan salah satu temannya sebagai seorang _bodyguard_. Sebenarnya karena pekerjaan yang begitu banyak ia selalu pulang larut malam, tapi ketika mereka berdua sudah memiliki anak. Shizuo selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk pulang dan makan malam bersama.

Izaya segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan pelan-pelan dan tidak membuat banyak suara yang bisa membangunkan Shizuo, meskipun saat ini dia tertidur sangat nyenyak. Sembari memasang celemek, ia memikirkan sarapan pagi ini.

"Pagi…"

Izaya terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar ketika ia baru saja memutuskan untuk memasak omelet. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Tsugaru sedang datang menghampirinya sambil ngucek matanya.

Heiwajima Tsugaru, umur tujuh tahun. Anak tertua dari pasangan Heiwajima ini adalah seorang yang tenang dan pendiam. Karena itulah, ia bisa datang menghampirimu tanpa membuat suara sama sekali.

"Pagi sayang," Izaya membalasnya. "Mau membantu menyiapkan sarapan?"

"Iya." jawabnya singkat dan segera memakai celemeknya. Tsugaru sebagai anak tertua sudah cukup mandiri mengurusi dirinya sendiri terlebih lagi dia adalah kakak dari tiga orang adiknya, selain sering membantu saat menyiapkan makanan, ia juga turut membantu ibunya saat melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Tsugaru menghampiri bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja. "Hari ini omelet?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh sebutir telur.

"Iya, omelet kesukaan Psyche dan Delic." jawab Izaya sambil mengocok telor.

Terdengar sayup-sayup "Oh." dari Tsugaru. "Aku akan menyiapkan piring dan lainnya."

Heiwajima Psyche dan Heiwajima Delic adalah anak kedua dan ketiga, umur lima tahun, merupakan sepasang kembar meski tidak mirip— yang lucunya Delic memiliki wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan Tsugaru bukannya Psyche. Nama mereka kedengaran aneh, seperti bukan nama Jepang, Tanyalah siapa memberikan nama itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter yang cukup tak waras yang bernama Shinra. Awalnya Shizuo berniat memberi hak itu untuk berterimakasih karena sudah membantunya selama ini. Belakangan ini, ShIzuo menyesalinya karena mengalami kesulitan menulis dan mengeja nama Psyche.

.

.

"Tsugaru, tolong bangunkan Psyche dan Delic." Tsugaru hanya mengangguk setelah meletakan sendok dan garpu di meja makan yang sudah terhidangkan sarapan untuk enam orang. Ia melepaskan celemeknya dan berjalan menuju kamar si kembar.

Selesai membereskan peralatan masak. Izaya melepaskan celemeknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga." Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pelan-pelan pintu, dan menghampiri Shizu-_chan_ yang tidur dengan posisi tidur yang berbeda ketika ia keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

"Shizu-_chan_…," Izaya duduk di sisi ranjang, dan membelai rambut emas Shizuo dengan lembut. "Bangun, sudah pagi."

"Mmm…?" Shizuo merespon panggilan itu, tetapi terlalu ngantuk untuk membuka matanya.

"Shizu-_chan_…, Shizu-_chan._" sekali lagi ia berusaha membangunkan suaminya dan menguncang badannya dengan pelan.

"Shizuo."

Sedikit membuka matanya, ia membelai rambut hitam panjang istrinya, mengatupkan tangan ke pipi Izaya dengan lembut dan mengelusnya. Izaya melihat tingkah shizuo hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian ia memegang tangan Shizuo yang hangat. Mengela nafas, dan tersenyum.

"Shizuo, jangan main-main. Kau akan terlambat menemui Tom-_san_." Shizuo segera menyelipkan tangan satunya ke pinggang izaya, dengan pelan mendorong, dan memeluknya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan Izaya untuk berkata, Shizuo mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir basah Izaya, melumatnya, dan mengeksplotasi rongga mulut kecil itu dengan lidah. Terdengar suara erangan manis di telinga Shizuo— yang berusaha untuk melawan, tapi akhirnya mengalah untuk didominasi. "Shi-shizu—hmmp!" detik-detik mulai terasa lama, panas bergairah ini mulai merangsang Izaya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Shizuo. Beruntungnya pikiran kecilnya mengingatkan bahwa hari masih pagi, dan anak-anak masih diluar sana- menunggu mereka. Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, Shizuo melepaskan bibirnya, segaris saliva bening mengakhiri _morning kiss_-nya.

"Pagi, Izaya." Shizuo tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya. Ia bisa melihat jelas pipi merah tomat istrinya yang _speechless_ karena serangan mendadak dari suaminya tercinta. "Oh, Bau ini...," mencoba untuk mencium aroma makanan yang mengalir ke kamarnya. "Omelet, ya?"

Tersadar dari efek serangan tadi, Izaya segera bangkit berdiri. "I—iya," jawabnya gagap. "Tunggu! Shizu-_chan_... kau tak boleh tiba-tiba menciumku seperti tadi." mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah Shizuo dengan muka yang masih merah.

Shizuo hanya terkekeh melihat sisi manis Izaya yang disukainya, "Sudahlah, Ayo, anak-anak sudah menunggu." menggandeng tangan Izaya yang masih kesal menuju meja makan.

* * *

Salah satu kebiasaan makan di keluarga Heiwajima adalah ketika sarapan, makan siang, maupun makan malam harus diawali bersama-sama, pengecualian untuk yang memang sedang tidak ada di rumah. Shizuo dan Izaya mendapati keempat anaknya sudah duduk manis di kursi dan sedang menunggu mereka.

"Papa, mama!" Mata magenta kedua anak kembar Psyche dan Delic berbinar-binar dan tak jarang mereka mengucapkan kata-kata secara bersamaan. "Lama sekali! Psyche—Delic sudah lapar nih!"

"Lihat! Hibiya juga." Shizuo dan Izaya menoleh ke anak bungsu mereka, yang tidak mengedipkan sama sekali matanya pada makanan di atas meja yang diingini tapi tak dapat diraih. Duduk manis di kursi bayi kuning emas miliknya, sambil menggenggam erat sendok mininya, diatas meja kursi bayinya terdapat sebuah kolam kecil yang airnya terjun dari mulut mungilnya dan jika terlalu lama didiamkan maka akan bertambah luas. Melihat hal ini, Pasangan ini buru-buru duduk di kursinya dan memulai sarapan.

Heiwajima Hibiya, umur 2 tahun. Anak keempat dari pasangan Shizuo dan Izaya. Karena, Hibiya paling muda, ia sering dimanjakan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan juga kakak-kakaknya. Mengagumi sosok seorang pangeran ketika ia mulai mendengar cerita dongeng dari dunia barat yang dibacakan Izaya pada malam hari untuk pengantar tidur. Jangan lupa juga, kuda putih—harus putih bukan warna yang lain— menjadi hewan periharaan kesukaannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," Tsugaru membereskan peralatan makanannya, lalu menoleh ke duo kembar yang masih melahap omeletnya. "Psyche, Delic... sebentar lagi sudah waktunya berangkat, makannya yang cepat."

Psyche mengangguk dalam. Psyche menegakkan tubuhnya, mengacungkan garpunya tinggi-tinggi, dan wajah yang percaya diri. "Thsu—_chuaann_," dengan masih ada sisa makanan di mulutnya—yang kemudian berusaha ditelannya. "Lihat ini!" sambil tersenyum lebar, garpu yang ia acungkan turun bak meteor menerjang bumi, menusuk tajam omelet yang tak bersalah. Mengangkatnya dan tanpa ragu memasukan seluruh omelet besar itu bulat-bulat ke mulutnya sehingga membuat pipi mungilnya menggembung. Dalam Imajinasi Tsugaru, pipi bulat Psyche terlihat seperti hamster yang menyimpan makanan di kantong pipinya. Sementara Tsugaru bingung antara berlari membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen yang _cuteness overload_ ini atau khawatir adiknya akan tersendak, Delic hanya _sweetdrop_ melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya.

"Uuu..!" Hibiya yang sekarang tengah disuapi Izaya, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. "Mau… mau kayak Psyche-_nii_!" Kelihatannya ia ingin sekali meniru performa Psyche barusan yang memasukan omeletnya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut. Entah mungkin menurutnya itu keren.

"Jangan, Chibiya! Nanti kau bisa tersendak!" Delic segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hibiya. Kemudian, ia memotong omelet Hibiya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, menusuknya dengan garpu miliknya, dan mengarahkan potongan omelet itu ke mulut Hibiya. "Sini, Delic-_nii_ yang suapi!" Hibiya membuang muka sambil mencibir.

"Ngga mau!"

"Ayolah..."

Delic memasang wajah sedih, matanya berkilauan seperti batu permata dari Inggris yang sudah diasah sedemikian rupa sehingga— (baca: _puppies eyes_) mampu untuk membujuk Hibiya untuk membuka dan mendaratkan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Tsugaru bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah, sekalian mengantarkan Psyche dan Delic ke taman kanak-kanak.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu." Shizuo menoleh ke istrinya yang mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Tangannya menggapai gangga pintu, tapi ia berbalik lagi dan mengecup pipi istrinya sekali lagi.

"Haha... kau ingin membuat rekor, ya?" Izaya meninggikan tubuhnya berusaha menyamai tinggi Shizuo, memberikan balasan kecupan di pipi Shizuo. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Izaya, kemarin Shinra menelepon ada perlu denganku, aku akan pulang agak malam, untuk makan malam... sepertinya aku akan makan di rumah Shinra" Sembari ia membuka pintu. "Ada yang kau inginkan dari Ikebukuro?" tanyanya.

"_O-toro_!" jawabnya kilat, keras dan membuat Shizuo sempat kaget, Wajah Izaya memerah sedikit. "Habisnya _O-toro_ dari _Russian Sushi_ yang kau bawa waktu itu... sangat enak~"

Shizu tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Izaya. "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Izaya melihat sosok Shizuo pergi, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Izaya mengunci pintu, berbalik dan kembali mengurusi Hibiya, dan ia juga harus menyiapkan makan siang nanti ketika Tsugaru, Psyche, dan Delic pulang.

.

.

Tinggal di apartemen cukup terbilang mewah di Shibuya, tepatnya lantai sebelas. Jika melihat keluar jendela pada malam hari, anda akan disuguhi pemandangan kelap-kelip cahaya lampu kota yang tak pernah tidur. Pusat _nightlife_ anak-anak muda dan merupakan pusat _shopping_ yang ramai oleh turis-turis luar negeri maupun mancanegara, sungguh suatu keputusan tepat bagi Shizuo membuka Bar miliknya di Shibuya.

Terlintas suatu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Shizuo. Meskipun hal itu sudah berkali-kali membayangi pikirannya. Ikebukuro… yah, kota itu. Ikebukuro selalu membayang-bayangi pikirannya. Melihat suaminya di hari dimana ia bekerja sambilan sebagai _Bodyguard_ di Ikebukuro, entah bagaimana datangnya tapi, Izaya bisa melihat dari mata dan raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh merindukan kota itu.

_Jika, ia menyukai kota itu... kenapa kita tidak tinggal disa—_

"_**Piiiiiippppppppppppp !"**_

Izaya terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya, ketika sebuah suara mendadak muncul memotong apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Setelah menenangkan diri sebentar, Izaya mencoba mencari sumber suara 'pip' yang berulang-ulang.

Setelah berusaha mencari asal suara yang berasal dari gumpalan selimut besar di tempat tidurnya, Izaya mendapati ponsel Shizuo tergeletak terasingkan di bawah bantal.

Terdiam sebentar.

Tentu, ia boleh memeriksa ponsel Shizuo, kan?

Toh, Shizu-_chan_ adalah suaminya.

Tapi, melihat privasi orang lain kurang sopan.

Terdiam lagi. Berpikir sekali lagi.

Menyakinkan diri.

Oke.

Membuka katup ponselnya, melihat isinya— mungkin _e-mail_ penting atau semacamnya, dan ternyata... hanya alarm yang dipasang sembarangan.

Sial...

Agak kecewa, pantas saja suaranya begitu nyaring.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo, pria yang dulu disebut-sebut _The_ _Strongest man of Ikebukuro_ kini berada di alun-alun Ikebukuro. Dan baru menyadari ponselnya tertinggal.

Tsk... kalau begini dia tidak bisa menghubungi Celty.

Rencananya seusai bekerja dan berpamitan dengan Tom dan Vorona, ia berjanji menemui Celty di alun-alun kota dan akan mengirimnya _e-mail_ ketika ia sudah selesai bekerja. Sialnya, pekerjaan Celty sebagai kurir membuatnya tidak bisa menebak keberadaan Celty, dan bisa saja dia sedang mengantarkan barang keluar Ikebukuro. Yah... akhirnya Shizuo memutuskan untuk menunggu Celty, siapa tahu _dullahan_ itu bakal kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya.

Tak sampai semenit, deru motor bersuarakan pekikan kuda. Pengendara hitam berhelmkan kuning yang ujungnya berbentuk telinga kucing itu turun dari motornya— yang aslinya kuda hitam perkasa yang ditungganginya saat jaman keemasannya dulu di pelosok dunia barat.

Makluk mistis kuno tanpa kepala ini mengeluarkan PDA-nya, alat yang digunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Mengetik dengan satu tangan dengan cepat, lalu diperlihatkannya layar PDA itu ke Shizuo.

[ Shizuo? ]

"Hei, Celty." dalam hati mensyukuri keberuntungannya, padahal barusan ia berubah pikiran untuk mengunjungi Shinra— supaya kekasihnya itu bisa menghubungi Celty.

[ Shizuo? Pekerjaanmu? ]

"Sudah selesai," jawabnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maaf, Ponselku ketinggalan."

Celty mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia mengetik lagi. Berhenti sebentar. Samar-samar menekan tombol _delete_, Lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

[ Bagaimana keadaanmu? ]

"Ya, baik." jawabnya singkat.

Shizuo memperhatikan sahabatnya itu yang berusaha menahan dirinya, yang merasa seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain. Tak tahu dari mana datangnya, kesedihan mulai menyelimutinya, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan _dullahan _tersebut.

Celty tampak menyadarinya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetik.

[ Bagaimana dengan Izaya? Apakah ada perubahan? ]

Sesuai dugaan, akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

Kabut kesedihan itu mulai merambat, semilir angin musim semi itu membuatnya merinding, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sakit dalam dirinya. Untuk beberapa momen ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terkunci. Lagi-lagi membuatnya teringat kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Celty menatap sedih sahabatnya itu. Merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia menuntun sahabatnya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, diam menunggu sampai ia menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

Tenang. Tenanglah.

Seberapa kali pun Shizuo mencoba untuk tenang. Bayang-bayang itu selalu tak kunjung pergi, malah merambat-rambat, kasar, dan dingin sampai menuju hatinya, menuju ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini? Sebagai salah satu seorang yang ditakuti penjuru Ikebukuro itu... ketakutan?

Tidak.

Tidak... bukan begitu.

_Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kuat atau tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan monster-ku._

Diamengepalkan tangannya, siap akan keputusan pengadilan terakhir yang dibuat olehnya_. _

_Lebih tepatnya, Ini...Ini... Aku yang— _

[ Maaf, sudah menanyakan hal itu ]

Mata Shizuo membelalak lebar, tersadar dari pikiran yang menghanyutkannya. Dia melihat sahabatnya yang khawatir padanya, sesuatu yang menunjukan bahwa selama ini Celty sudah mengetahui ada sesuatu yang menganggu dirinya. Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya lagi. Kalau saja Celty tidak menyela pikirannya, dia pasti sudah tenggelam dalam 'ketakutan'nya itu.

"Celty..." Akhirnya ia mulai berani membicarakannya pada Celty, salah satu sahabat yang dipercaya oleh Shizuo.

Celty lega dan senang karena Shizuo mau berbicara padanya. Ia tidak mau melihat temannya terus bersedih.

"Sudah delapan tahun lamanya...," Ia menghentikan kata-katanya, tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

Delapan tahun lamanya. Celty mengerti delapan tahun lamanya Shizuo dan Izaya menikah. Delapan tahun lamanya juga Shizuo menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Membuka mulut, mencoba berbicara.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa... melihat Izaya yang 'dulu' pada Izaya yang sekarang..."

Ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ah... Lagi-lagi semilir angin ini menusuk dirinya. Tajam.

.

.

* * *

**Tbc**.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

"_Salam kenal, namaku Orihara Izaya"  
_"_... Kau membuatku marah"_

"_Shizu-chan~ ohaiyou~"  
_"_IZAAAAYAAAA!"  
_"_Kau jahat sekali, Shizu-chan. Melemparku dengan vending machine, padahal aku cuman menyapamu"__  
_

"_Hahahaha... sungguh! Kau benar-benar Monster, lihatlah betapa hancurnya Ikebukuro karena kekuatanmu"  
_"_I-INI GARA-GARA KAU!"__  
_

"_Shizuuuuu-chaaaaann~ Happy Valentine… makan, ya?"  
_"_Aku tidak akan memakan cokelat racunmu, Kutu! D-DAN, BERHENTI BERPOSE SEPERTI ITU!"  
_

"_Shizu-chan~ lihat-lihat... seksi, kan?"  
_"_Kau Gila"__  
_

"_Tentu saja, aku yang memberitahu penggemar gila itu tentang jadwal syuting adikmu. Untuk apa kau bilang? Hahaha! Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu~"  
_"_KAAAAUUUUUUU!"__  
_

"_Shizu-chan~ kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Apa ini first kiss-mu?"  
_"_...diam kau"__  
_

"_Shizu-chan, berpakaianlah yang lain, dan bukan baju bartender. Kau seperti tidak mandi berhari-hari, tahu"  
_"_BERISIK!"__  
_

"_Shizu-chan, kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Sebagian kekacauan kali ini bukan salahku!"_

"_Shizu-chan~ kenapa kau ada di sini? Ohh~ aku tahu! Kau merindukanku... ya, kan?"_

"_Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan, aku—_

Kata-kata itu terputus sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia mendengar suara lain lagi, seperti radio rusak. Membuatnya pusing, rasanya ingin muntah.

_Shizu-chan_

_Shizu-chan_

_Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shi_—

Dia menutup matanya dan menutup telinganya sebisa mungkin, meringkuk bagai anak kecil yang ketakutan. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, hawa dingin membuatnya merinding, dan kegelapan di sekitarnya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat yang lain selain suara-suara yang mengusiknya. sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan. Sosok Izaya... sedang menangis di depannya.

"Izaya?" Ia pun berusaha menggapai Izaya untuk memeluknya, berharap bisa menenangkannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Izaya menangis lagi.

Dalam memorinya ia memutar ulang kejadian itu lagi. Sosok Izaya dalam kegelapan itu kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"_**SHIZUO, KENAPA!?**__"_

nada yang penuh amarah dan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Shi—

Shi—zuo!

"Shizuo? Shizuo? Bangun!"

Shizuo membuka matanya lebar, tampak wajah Izaya yang khawatir. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sampai pakaian yang dikenakannya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

.

* * *

.

**unforgettable**

.

**Disclaimer** : Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo. **Pairing** : Shizuo x Female!Izaya.

**Rating** : T. **Genre** : Family, Hurt/comfort. **Warning** : OOC, Typo.

I own nothing but story.

.

.

"Let me mourn my sin..."

.

* * *

.

Shizuo memandangi kosong sebuah gelas dengan susu madu hangat yang disediakan Izaya di meja. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih sibuk memikirkan mimpi buruk barusan. Mimpi buruk tentang ketakutannya, Shizuo khawatir jika mungkin mimpi buruk ini akan berlanjut... bukan hanya dia sendiri saja, Izaya akan mencemaskan dirinya dan kemungkinan besar akan bertanya tentang mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

"Shizu-chan? Kau tak apa-apa?" Izaya menatap dalam-dalam Shizuo dengan serius cukup membuat Shizuo kaget dan tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Izaya." Shizuo sedikit memaksakan senyumnya, ia tidak ingin Izaya mencemaskannya.

"Ambillah hari ini untuk libur dan lupakan semua mimpi burukmu tadi." Izaya menyisiri rambut blond Shizuo, kemudian ia mengecup dahi sang bartender itu. "Wajahmu terlihat kusut hari ini, itu tidak bagus." Sambil tersenyum ia mengambilkan gelas susu madu itu dan menyerahkannya ke Shizuo.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf... aku mencemaskanmu" Shizuo menyeruput susu hangat itu. "Ini enak."

"Tentu! Karena, susu itu khusus kubuat untuk Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum, lalu mendekat dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Shizuo.

"Tenanglah, semua manusia pasti pernah mengalami mimpi buruk." Izaya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Shizuo. Kemudian, bibir mereka menyentuh satu dengan yang lain. Ciuman yang singkat, lalu mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Iza—"

Baru saja Shizuo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara tangisan keras Hibiya dan suara anak-anak lain dari ruang makan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shizu-chan. Pysche... anak itu sepertinya menjahili Hibiya lagi."

Shizuo melihat Izaya pergi menghampiri anak mereka. Ia kemudian tersenyum, merasa lebih tenang setelah berbicara dengan Izaya. Samar-samar terdengar suara Pysche yang berteriak, Delic yang berusaha membalas teriakan saudara kembarnya, Tsugaru yang berusaha membantu ibunya menenangkan keributan yang terjadi, dan tangisan Hibiya yang mulai mereda setelah ditenangkan oleh Izaya, mungkin dia akan agak lama mengurusi keempat anak itu.

Melihat kembali cairan susu putih di gelas cokelat kayu itu, Shizuo teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Celty kemarin.

.

.

_[ Apa maksudmu, Shizuo? ]_

_Celty agak memiringkan kepala helmnya. Bingung dengan perkataan Shizuo._

"_Ma- maksudku... Dulu dia begitu ceria, suka berteriak keras-keras, dan selalu menganggu kehidupanku... dia sangat menbenciku dan aku juga membencinya... kami saling bertengkar sejak pertama kali bertemu... Tapi, sekarang dia begitu berbeda..." Shizuo menjelaskannya dengan pelan, samar-samar perasaan sedih tercampur aduk dalam kata-katanya._

_[ Aku mengerti, Shizuo... tapi, bukankah kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. ] _

"_Ya." Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menatap Celty. "Semua itu terjadi karena salahku."_

_Tadinya Celty ingin berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kata-katanya, tapi ia melupakan itu semua, melihat sahabatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan terbebani. _

_[ Jangan menyalahkan dirimu... kejadian itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itu murni kecelakaan. ]_

"_Tidak Celty..." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Aku yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan... karena kejadian itu."_

_Celty terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mengetik dengan cepat. _

_[ Shizuo... ia mengalami amnesia permanent karena itulah kepribadiannya sedikit berubah. Dan, kau bisa melihat sendiri, Izaya sudah bahagia bersamamu sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. ] _

"_Celty, tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakan hal itu..."_

_[ Apa kau tidak mencintai Izaya yang sekarang? ]_

_Shizuo agak tercengang, ia menoleh ke Celty. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Celty." Nada yang dalam dan serius, Shizuo cukup keheranan kenapa Celty meragukan dirinya._

_[ Kalau kau begitu mencintainya, lupakanlah masa lalu yang sudah terjadi. Kau akan membuat Izaya cemas! ]_

_Shizuo benar-benar bisa melihat kalau Celty seperti menatapnya serius. Ia terdiam, lalu tersenyum simpul._

"_Kau benar. Maafkan aku, Celty." _

_Shizuo melihat Celty tampak lega sekarang. Namun, jauh dalam hatinya, ia masih memikirkannya... berpikir betapa ia ingin Izaya mengingat masa lalunya. Bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Izaya yang sekarang, ia mencintai keduanya karena keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Kedua orang itu adalah Izaya._

_Dia ingin disalahkan, _

_Dia ingin Izaya marah padanya,_

_Dan, dia ingin dimaafkan. _

_Tapi, begitu dia berpikir ulang tentang kejadian itu. Ketakutan kembali menghantui dirinya, meskipun ia ingin Izaya kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Apa itu akan berarti Izaya akan baik-baik saja? Mungkin saja Izaya tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya. Mungkin saja ia akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan, lebih kemungkinan besar dia akan..._

_Celty melihat wajah Shizuo kembali pucat. _

_[ Shizuo? ]_

_Shizuo terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dia ingin menolak pikiran negatifnya, berteriak mengatakan tidak pada gelombang bayangan hitam yang menganggunya. _

_Lalu, ia menyadari..._

_Bahwa jika Izaya ingat segalanya tentang kejadian itu._

_Mungkin saja, Dia akan kehilangan Izaya selamanya._

_Dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyumannya._

_Dia akan kehilangan kedua orang itu dalam sekejap._

.

.

"Shizu-chan? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Izaya khawatir, ia baru saja kembali dari pertengkaran kecil anak-anaknya dan melihat Shizuo terdiam tidak bergerak dari tadi. Izaya heran Shizuo tidak menjawab panggilannya kemudian ia menghampirinya. "Shizu-chan... kau ba—

Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shizuo menarik Izaya ke pelukannya. Cukup kaget dan hampir mengira ia akan terjatuh ketika Shizuo menariknya.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memeluk Izaya dengan erat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Izaya yang menyadari shizuo tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya, hanya tersenyum.

"Shizu-chan... kau seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan."

Mungkin dia sedang ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

* * *

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya xD. Banyak yang berkesimpulan Izaya ada dua: cewe dan cowo. Sebenarnya dari awal disini sudah ditetapkan Izaya dalam cerita ini cewe, jadi ngga ada ceritanya dia cowo terus berubah jadi cewe :D (tapi, bisa dibikin kyk gitu sih). Disini ketahuankan kalau Izaya mengalami Amnesia ( ' w ')/ lalu-lalu~ bagaimana dengan chapter dua ini? Kecepetankah ceritanya? Atau malah kelambatan? **

**Keterangan : saat Shizuo bermimpi, dia mendengar suaranya dan suara Izaya dalam kegelapan, jadi disana dia cuman jadi pendengar. Shizuo mulai berbicara ketika saat ia berusaha menggapai Izaya.**

**Akhir kata, tebar cookies gratis bagi yang review :3~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau siapa?"_

_Orang asing itu membelalakkan matanya ketika aku bertanya._

"_I-Izaya?" Ia menatapku tidak percaya. Aku hanya bingung dengan pria yang tidak kukenal yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku ketika aku baru saja membuka mata. _

"_Ini aku, Izaya... kau ingat?" Aku melihat mata kuning madunya berair-air, suaranya gemetar, dan wajah cemas beserta takut pada dirinya. Tapi, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Kosong... tidak ada apa-apa dalam pikiranku yang terlintas untuk bisa menjawab pria itu._

_Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan aku bisa merasakan dingin ketika menyentuh kulit putihnya, sekali lagi bertanya: "Katakan namaku, Izaya." Matanya menatap dalam dan dia belum berhenti berharap sampai aku membalasnya._

"_Maaf."_

_Aku melihat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, pria itu berusaha menahannya, ia menunduk, dan terdiam kaku untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya terhalang dibalik rambut blond yang lembut, tanpa menyadari tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan membelainya. Dia cukup terkejut dan mengadahkan kepalanya, melihatku sambil tercengang. Entah kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini aku berpikir kalau matanya sangat indah. _

_Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Apa kau keluargaku?"_

_Pria itu kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya, dan dia memelukku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah dan kaget untuk kedua kalinya. _

"_Namaku Heiwajima Shizuo dan... aku adalah... suamimu."_

.

.

* * *

**unforgettable**

.

Disclaimer : **Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**. Pairing : **Shizuo x Female!Izaya**. Rating : **T**.  
Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort**. Warning : **Typo bertebaran, OOC**

* * *

"Izaya, aku pergi dulu," Shizuo telah rapi berpakaian baju bartendernya, Hari ini ia berencana pergi ke Ikebukuro lagi. Lalu, dia menoleh ke anak tertuanya dan mengelus kepalanya. "Tsugaru, jaga mama-mu dan adik-adikmu dengan baik, ya."

Tsugaru hanya mengangguk dan mata birunya melihat secara seksama ayahnya pergi dan menutup pintu rumah. Tangan kanannya menggandeng kuat tangan Izaya, lalu ia menoleh ke ibunya. "Mama, kenapa papa ke Ikebukuro? Hari inikan bukan hari papa bekerja part-time kan?"

"Yah, dia ada perlu dengan paman Shinra hari ini. Dia akan kembali sebelum makan malam, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan papa?"

Tsugaru hanya menatap Izaya agak lama, dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berbicara. "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, papa sering sekali pergi ke Ikebukuro dan tidak pernah mengajak kami."

"Hmm... itu." Izaya mengingat-ingat kembali, Shizuo berulang kali melarangnya pergi sendiri ke Ikebukuro tanpanya dan setelah menikah pun dan tinggal di Shibuya, bisa dihitung dengan jari beberapa kali dia ke Ikebukuro. "Papa ke sana untuk bekerja, kau tidak boleh menganggunya. Tapi, lain kali mama akan membujuknya supaya kita bisa pergi bersama-sama."

Senyum kecil muncul di garis bibir Tsugaru. Dia mengangguk, ia melepaskan gandengan ibunya lalu, bergegas menuju adik-adiknya yang sedang bermain. Izaya hanya menarik nafasnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia teringat dengan kata-kata Shizuo setelah itu, bahwa Ikebukuro itu berbahaya untuknya. Izaya tidak tahu, dia menganggap lalu kata-kata itu dan mengiyakannya tanpa mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Shizuo, selamat datang ke sarang cintaku dan Celty!" Pria yang lebih pendek darinya dan memakai kacamata itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan bahagia, tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. "Bagaimana Shibuya? Izaya? Anak-anakmu yang unyu itu? Kau tahu Celty membuatku cemburu dan berulang-ulang kali membicarakan tentang keempat anakmu itu— untuk bermain bersama dan mengajak untuk pergi ke Shibuya bersama-sama. Padahal kalau dia mau, Aku dan dia bisa membuat—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan menghajar perut malang dokter itu. Celty mengetik cepat di PDA-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Shizuo, Sementara Shinra menahan sakit akibat tinju sayang dari kekasihnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

[ Ti-tidak! Aku hanya menghkawatirkan kalian berdua! ]

Tampak kabut hitam bergempul-gempul di udara, Shizuo bisa melihat kalau Celty sedang tersipu malu.

"Apa Izaya juga datang kesini?" Shinra bertanya sambil masih mengelus perutnya.

"Tidak, dia ada di Shibuya bersama anak-anak." Shizuo duduk di sofa sambil mengeluarkan batang rokok dan menyalakan pemantik apinya dari saku celananya. Dia tidak pernah merokok di Shibuya ketika ada Izaya dan anak-anak. Selain merasa rokok akan menganggu kesehatan anaknya dan juga Izaya, ia berusaha menghentikan kebiasaan rokoknya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi begitu saja. Setidaknya, dia berhasil hanya merokok dua-tiga kali ketika ia berada di Ikebukuro.

"Dia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Ikebukuro, sekali-kali kau harus mengajaknya kemari." Shinra mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya. Sementara, Celty menyiapkan minuman di meja setelah itu ikut duduk mengikuti pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak, Ikebukuro terlalu bahaya untuknya," Shizuo menghembuskan asap rokok dan keluar berkepul-kepul di udara. "Beberapa preman dan yakuza masih mengejarnya. Kalau mereka tahu tentang keadaan Izaya sekarang, mereka tak akan segan-segan membalas dendam."

Shinra mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti... tapi, menurutku tidak ada salahnya kau membawanya kemari, Kau bisa melindunginya dan lagipula ada Celty disini," Shinra menghela nafas sejenak, lalu dia menatap serius Shizuo. "Bagaimana kalau dia curiga dan bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Shizuo singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu..." Shizuo tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tahu Izaya mungkin pernah berpikir tentang hal ini walau Izaya tidak pernah menanyainya. Namun, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan Izaya dalam keadaan aman, dan keamanan jauh lebih penting daripada segala hal. "Aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi ke Ikebukuro, kecuali untuk hal-hal yang perlu dan darurat."

"Arrghh…. Shizuoo," Shinra ingin teriak frustasi, tangan sebelahnya memijit-mijit kepalanya. "Aku yakin, Izaya pasti merasa bosan di Shibuya."

Shizuo kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Celty kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di PDA-nya dan memperlihatkannya ke Shizuo.

[ Kali ini aku setuju dengan Shinra, Selain itu aku juga merasa dia kesepian di sana. ]

Shizuo memperhatikan baik-baik setiap kalimat tersebut. Dia merasa harus membenarkan kata-kata Celty, Di Shibuya tidak ada kenalan lain selain keluarga mereka sendiri. Dibandingkan di Ikebukuro, mereka bisa bertemu dengan Shinra dan Celty ataupun teman SMA mereka, Katoda dan geng-nya kapanpun mereka mau. Izaya juga bisa makan di restoran Sushi Rusia kapan saja.

Shizuo melipat kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan kembali berpikir keras, sementara Shinra dan Celty memperhatikannya dengan seksama menunggu keputusan Shizuo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Shizuo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolaaahh... Kau tahu! Kau seperti mengurung Izaya di Shibuya. Meskipun, dia mengalami amnesia, aku yakin beberapa sifat-sifat lamanya masih ada... dia orang yang paling senang berada di antara manusia-manusia. Kalau kamu selalu mengasingkannya di tempat itu, apa dia tidak stress?"

Shizuo memang belum pernah melihat Izaya mengeluh atau stress akan sesuatu. Tapi, Shizuo juga harus tahu kalau Izaya adalah orang yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah aslinya kepada semua orang termasuk keluarganya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dan membuat orang lain terkecoh dengan topeng palsunya. Mungkinkah sifat itu masih ada dalam Izaya saat ini?

Shizuo terdiam sebentar, lalu melihat ke Celty dan Shinra yang kembali menatapnya serius.

"Baiklah. Mungkin... kapan-kapan akan kuajak Izaya dan anak-anak untuk datang ke sini."

Celty menoleh ke kekasihnya, melihat wajah Shinra tampak senang dengan keputusan Shizuo. Lalu, ia kembali menoleh ke Shizuo dan mengetik sesuatu di PDA-nya.

[ Aku akan membantu menjaga anak-anakmu. ]

Shizuo tersenyum dan membalasnya. "Terima kasih, Celty."

"Kabari kami jika kau dan Izaya akan datang kemari." Kata Shinra dengan nada ceria. Shizuo membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Entah ini keputusan baik atau tidak, dia akan melihat nanti.

Shizuo mematikan putung rokoknya di asbak dan kemudian dia berdiri. "Nah, Aku harus menemui Tom sekarang," Kemarin Tom meneleponnya bahwa ada klien yang sulit diatur dan meminta bantuan tambahan untuk siang hari ini, dia bilang akan menghubungi Shizuo ketika sudah waktunya. Shizuo berniat menemuinya lebih awal. Dia meraih kantong celananya sebelah kirinya, dan mulai merasa ada yang aneh dan tak lama menyadarinya. "Sial..."

Celty menghampirinya. [ Ada apa, Shizuo? Ada masalah? ]

"Ponselku lagi-lagi tertinggal di rumah." Shizuo merutuki nasib sial yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Berdecak kesal. Padahal dia harus menerima panggilan telepon dari Tom.

.

.

Suara "pip." berulang-ulang itu terdengar nyaring dari kamar tidurnya.

_De javu_. Izaya ingat betul bunyi ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Izaya segera memeriksa bawah bantal tidur Shizuo.

Bingo!

"Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkan ponselnya di bawah bantal." Izaya mencatat baik-baik dalam pikirannya bahwa untuk ke depannya ia harus sering memperingatkan Shizuo agar tidak meninggalkan ponselnya.

Izaya membuka katup ponsel itu dan mengira alarm yang sembarang di pasang lagi.

Ada dua panggilan telepon dan satu e-mail di layar ponsel itu. Ketiga-tiganya berasal dari orang yang bernama Tanaka Tom.

Izaya membuka E-mail tersebut.

**Shizuo, temui aku di depan restoran Russian Sushi sore jam lima. **

**Tanaka Tom.**

Apa ini penting?

Izaya menoleh ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Masih lama...

Kembali melihat ke ponsel. Lalu, kembali ke jam dinding. Telinganya mendengar seksama suara jarum panjang bergerak dan berhenti di setiap detiknya.

"Apa aku harus mengantarkan ponsel ini ke Ikebukuro, ya?" Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Izaya terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga dari belakang.

"IKUUUTTTTT!"

Izaya tidak menyadari Psyche dan ketiga anak lainnya berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Psy— Psyche!?"

"Aku mau ikut! Aku belum pernah pergi ke Ikebukuro!" Psyche mengutarakan keinginannya dengan lantang.

Disambut dengan saudara kembarnya. "Kalau Psyche ikut, Aku juga mau ikut!"

"Kalau mama tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin ke Ikebukuro..." Tsugaru mengatakannya dengan pelan-pelan.

Hibiya digendongan Tsugaru juga ikut-ikutan memberikan suara. "MAU! MAUUUU!"

"POKOKNYA MAU IKUUTT!" Psyche menambahkan volume suaranya.

"DELIC MAU IKUT!" Delic mengikuti saudara kembarnya.

"CURANG! MASA PAPA DAN MAMA JALAN-JALAN SENDIRI, KAMI TIDAK DIAJAK!"

"MAU IKUUT!"

"IKUT! IKUT! IKUT!"

Izaya yang tiba-tiba diserbu keempat anaknya sekaligus merasa kepalanya barusan dijatuhi bintang-bintang. "Tu—tunggu... tunggu sebentar. Stop! Stop! Stop..., oke?" dia memberikan aba-aba dengan tangannya menyuruh keempat anaknya untuk diam.

Psyche dan lainnya berhenti berteriak, menanti jawaban sang bunda. Inilah yang mungkin disebut-sebut jika salah satu anak teriak maka yang lain juga mengikutinya dan jika lain menangis maka semuanya juga ikutan menangis. Sungguh jika anda punya empat anak atau lebih maka dapat dibentuk sebuah paduan suara.

"Dengar baik-baik, Mama belum bilang akan ke Ikebukuro," Izaya menatap keempat anaknya. "Psyche, kau ingat? Kita sudah pernah pergi ke Ikebukuro sewaktu kita mengambil foto keluarga?"

"Tidak ingat!" jawab Psyche kilat.

"Aku ingat! Waktu itu kita pergi ke rumah paman Shinra dan bibi Celty di Ikebukuro!" Jawab Delic lantang. Psyche mendelik tajam dan menyiku Delic dengan keras.

Delic mengerang kesakitan. "Psyche! Apa-apaan sih kau!?"

Psyche hanya mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Mama, waktu itu kita pergi di Ikebukuro, kita hanya mampir ke Rumah paman Shinra dan bibi Celty untuk foto keluarga, setelah itu langsung pulang menuju ke rumah. Papa tidak mengajak kami jalan-jalan berkeliling Ikebukuro." Tsugaru menjelaskan dengan pelan, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, menyatukan dan memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Betul! Kita bahkan tidak ke Russian Sushi!" Psyche langsung mendukung pernyataan sang Kakak tertuanya.

Izaya merasa harus membenarkan pernyataan Tsugaru. Dia memang tidak pergi pergi ke tempat lain di Ikebukuro selain Rumah Shinra dan Celty. Shizuo biasanya mengantarkannya langsung menuju rumah, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat restoran Russian Sushi itu ada di mana dan bentuknya seperti apa, hanya sekotak O-toro dan makanan lainnya yang dibawa pulang oleh Shizu-chan.

"Jadi, Ma~ kita jalan-jalan ke Ikebukuro, yuk~" Psyche berusaha menunjukkan mata puppies eyesnya dan senyum se-angelic mungkin untuk membujuk ibunya.

"Psyche, kau tahu... Papa akan marah kalau kita tiba-tiba datang ke Ikebukuro."

"Kalau begitu, Kita buat itu sebagai kejutan!" Psyche mengangkat tangan sebelahnya tinggi-tinggi, matanya semakin berbinar-binar.

"Kalau Papa marah bukannya senang bagaimana?" Izaya berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak keduanya itu. Ditatapnya mata bulat magenta yang tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Aku akan balik memarahi Papa!" jawab Psyche dengan penuh keyakinan. Inilah Psyche, ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya. Meskipun dengan alasan yang konyol sekalipun yang membuat Izaya sweetdrop ria.

"Psyche, kau tidak boleh memarahi Papamu. Dia orangtuamu"

"Tapi-tapi... untuk situasi ini, Papa yang salah!" Psyche kembali mencibirkan mulutnya. "Papa sering pergi ke Ikebukuro.. tapi, kita tidak pernah pergi ke sana." Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya mulai berair-air.

Izaya menghela nafas. Untuk saat ini dia tidak mungkin menang dari Psyche. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Dia mengelus kepala Psyche.

Tampak wajah Psyche berubah menjadi ceria dan kemudian dia melompat-lompat bahagia, Delic mengikuti reaksi saudara kembarnya. Hibiya seperti mengerti keadaan yang terjadi, ia meretangkan dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

Tsugaru menghampiri ibunya, menarik kecil ujung pakaian ibunya. Dia agak khawatir karena Psyche agak memaksa ibunya.

"Apa ada, Tsugaru?"

"Mama, apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang, kita hanya pergi ke Ikebukuro, kurasa naik kereta adalah pilihan yang baik. Toh, kita hanya akan pergi menemui Papa dan memberi ponsel ini."

Tsugaru hanya mengangguk. Namun, ada yang tidak enak dalam hatinya, dia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk. Sekarang dia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: akhirnya se-le-sai chapter 3 ini ;_; maaf, ada beberapa adegan sepertinya terlalu dipaksakan, Author sendiri sudah kehabisan ide. Terus xD bagaimana Chapter 3 ini? **

**Saya balas reviewnya disini saja, yak~**

**::Arinna Neo Conquerra : Iya xD Itu karena amnesia. Memang disini Izaya kurang terkesan perempuan karena saya juga ngerasa begitu ;_;a tapi, akan diusahakan sebaik mungkin xD **

**::Sea07 : Kurang panjang ya, padahal di chappie 2 sudah 1k lebih O.o Tapi, lupakan. Untuk chappie baru ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kok~ Saya sudah manjangin sampai 2k lebih, moga-moga lumayan panjang untuk dibaca XD **

**::Misachin : Cukup bayangkan aja si Kamiyan bersuara cewe 8D /digeplak. Misterinya bakalan di jelaskan secara bertahap di chappie berikutnya xD**

**::NaRin RinRin : Oh ;_; anda tidak sendiri, saya juga ngerasa begitu...Alasan saya tetep pake Izaya meski dalam cerita ini dia perempuan karena pandangan saya tentang Kanra itu beda ama Izaya. Saya masih anggap Kanra dan Izaya sebagai dua orang yang berbeda, jadi kalo saya mau pake Kanra jadi berasa bukan Izaya... haha... entahlah~ xD **

**sankyuu buat yang review xD. Akhir kata, tebar Brownies bagi yang review, fav, dan sebagainya~**


End file.
